South Koreaball
Republic of Koreaball |nativename = : 대한민국 제6공화국 Daehanminguk |founded = March 1, 1919 - present August 15, 1948 - present February 25, 1988 |predicon = People's Republic of Korea |successor = Reunifed Koreaball |ended = present |image = Koreaball-cute.png |caption = 대한민국 만세! ㅋㅋ! (Long live Korea! khkh!) |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Rich, beautiful, dramatic, stable, Technologically advanced, very educated, alcoholic, suicidal |language = Korean |type = Koreanic |capital = Seoulball |affiliation = G20 OECDball UNball |religion = Atheism Protestantism Korean Buddhism Catholicism Cheondoism Confucianism |friends = Anyone who help me in the Korean War USAball Mexicoball hidden brother UKball Franceball Polandball Canadaball Tringapore Malaysiaball Hong Kongball Macauball Germanyball NATOball Norwayball Netherlandsball Swedenball Australiaball New Zealandball South Africaball Argentinaball Israelcube Brazilball Sakhaball Japanball(sometimes) North Koreaball (since 2018) |enemies = ISISball Al-Qaedaball North Koreaball (until 2018) Chinaball Talibanball Fake Refugees Italyball Formerly: Empire of Japanball Soviet Unionball |likes = Pro Gamers, LoL, Starcraft, PUBG, overwatch, Korean dramas, fashion, cosmetics (Etude House, Nature Republic, TonyMoly etc.), PC bang, norae bang(karaoke), medical care, cellphones, RAM and SSD, richness, BTS, BIGBANG, 2PM, EXO, NCT, Momoland, Girls' Generation, Super Junior, SHINee, Wanna One, ELRIS, Pristin, Red Velvet, AOA, Sonamoo, Mamamoo, f(x), Weki Meki, Oh My Girl, Dreamcatcher, Dal Shabet, Gugudan, KTX, Ladies' Code, Twice, CLC, Blackpink, VIXX, SiSTAR, Cosmic Girls, Winner, Gangnam Style, breakdance, Milo, James Reid, Energy Gap, Spam, Minecraft, Paul Barbato (Geography Now!), Markiplier, Football, Baseball, protests, military, Taekwondo!, Pinkfong, Baby Shark, |hates = Communism, 미친놈 (until 2018), Chinese fishing in the my sea, Homosex activity, FORESKIN, Fans, Despacito, Big Hero 6, Talibanball |predecessor = People's Republic of Koreaball American Koreaball Prov. Gov. of the Rep. of Koreaball |intospace = Yes with help of Russiaball(KARI) |bork = Kimchi Kimchi (김치 김치), Bbali Bbali (빨리 빨리), Kh Kh (ㅋ ㅋ), Gwiyomi Gwiyomi (귀요미 귀요미), Likey Likey, Ddu du ddu du du, Mani mani mani mani (많이 많이 많이 많이) |food = Kimchi Bibimbap Chimaek(Chicken with beer) Tteokbokki Kimchi Jjigae(Stew) Ramyeon(spicy instant noodle) bulgogi(seasoned roast beef), doenjang(soybean paste), samgyetang(chicken soup), hotteok(pancake), oden, gimbap(deluxe sushi roll), gochujang(chilli paste), jjajang sauce, galbi(ribs), sannakji(live octopus), nitrogen with chips |status = Singing and dancing in Kpop concerts. My fans love me! uh oh oh oh~ boy with luv boombaya! ♬ |notes = Has the largest (megachurch) in the world. CAN INTO ORIMPYCS! |reality = Republic of Korea }} South Koreaball}} South Koreaball}} South Koreaball, officially the Republic of Koreaball, is True Korea KH KH a sovereign countryball living in East Asia, occupying the southern part of the Korean Peninsula. Their clay borders with North Koreaball, South Koreaball's nuke-obsessed brother to the north, and across the Sea of Japan/East Sea lies Japanball. The country is divided into 8 provinces, six metropolitan cities that act as their own entities, including their capital Seoulball, and a self-governing province, giving South Koreaball a total area of 99,392 km2, making them the 107th largest country in the world. As of 2018, South Koreaball maintains a population of about 51.63 million inhabitants, literally over half the size of their brother's (25.61 million). Being a highly advanced, eco friendly country with high diplomatic relations gives South Korea the ability to join OECDball and WTOball. South Korea is also one of the members of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball, as well as the UNball like almost every other country in the world. Other balls think South Korea is dangerous, but their brother only talking, talking and talking bad words. South Korea's safety is like 1st in the world, and Internet speed is 1st, too. South Koreaball enjoys modern and decent lifestyle, and lives with Jejuball, who is considered to be the most clean and natural island in the world. South Koreaball’s birthday(national day) is August 15, and it's astrological sign is Leo Other idenoligy Corneriea History (역사) Koreaball's history started at around 3,000 BC, while Siberians was coming down to this region. and in BC 2333, made the first kingdomball, called Gojoseonball. After he was killed by Hanball, there were several other nations until there were four countryballs, called Goguryeoball, Sillaball, Baekjeball, and Gayaball. Gaya, which was in-between Silla and Baekje, later fell, and the three kingdoms constantly fought each other. Silla eventually conquered the rest, and made Unified Silla. However, Silla had lost the Manchurian and the Maritime Provinces of siberia, which had originally been the land of Goguryeo, and it was occupied by the Tangball. In this period, he built many buddhist temples. Furthermore, it lived as unified for centuries, until Taebongball and Later Baekjeball were born, and constantly invaded their father. Taebongball was killed by Goryeoball. Goryeoball also killed Later Baekjeball. Sillaball was suffering by then, and commited suicide. Meanwhile, north, there was Balhaeball, which was Goguryeoball's descendants. Balhae fought hard with neighboring countries, and bordered with Silla to south, Bohai Bay(in the Yellow Sea) to west, North Manchuria to North, Okhotsk sea to East. Balhae led the Korean's heyday. However, Balhae was eventually destroyed by Liaoball, the descendants went to Goryeo. Goryeo was very indulged in Buddhism, and made many temples. This was the age when many Buddhist temples and infrastructures were made. Also, Goryeo tried to restore the Manchurian region. However, unfortunately, Genghis Khan invaded Goryeo and destroyed most of the flourishing culture. Much of the temple still remains destroyed or gone after the Mongolians burnt them down. Goryeo's soldiers fought hard, but the goverment surrendered and they had to do it too. Goryeoball was on the verge of becoming completely Mongolian Empireball, until Joseonball was born. Just before Joseon was made, the Mongolian Empire fell and disappeared. Joseon had the most flourishing dynasty of all, and it built massive lavish buildings and treasures. I made the Korean Language, Joseonball was a smart countryball, and invented many things. Joseon also liked the current Chinese dynasty Ming Dynastyball, and sent many treasures and missionaries to China. In 1592, a huge Japanese invasion landed on Korea (임진왜란). When things were gone and there was no hope, an Admiral called Yi Sun-sin (이순신) pushed the huge 330 Japanese ships back to Japan with only 12 ships of his own. Yi Sun-sin is still considered as a national hero even today in South Koreaball.(And North Koreaball.) Later, Joseon was invaded by Qing China, because Joseon refused to help Qing Dynasty, but instead helped the dying Ming Dynasty. Joseon managed to push them back again, and had some peaceful ages, but had to pay tributes to the Qing. Korea eventually gained full independence from China in 1895. It became Korean Empireball in 1897 and wrote its own constitution while strengthening Friendship with Russian Empireball to weaken influence of Imperial Japanball. Later, in 1910, Imperial Japanball killed Korean Empireball. They colonized Koreaball for 35 years (1910~1945) and raped and tortured and massacred many Koreaballs. They even used them for human experiments, cannon fodder and forced labour. South Koreaball and his brother North Koreaball were born in 1917 and they headed the 1st independence movement in 1919 and later they lead the Korean Liberation Army during World War 2. Some Japanballs still deny this history, and that is why South Korean-Japanese relations are not good. Korea was liberated in 1945, South Koreaball's father was dying from Japanball's torture. South Koreaball became good friends with USAball, and was taught capitalism, in contrast to Sovietball being friends with their brother and teaching him communism. Korean Empireball could not stand his torture from Japanball, and could also not be alive anymore. Because of this, he died peacefully. and North Koreaball face each other during the Korean War.]] In 1950, South Koreaball’s brother invaded their clay, but USAball and his NATOball friends helped South koreaball, until Chinaball came onto North Koreaball's side. An armistice was signed in 1953, but the border between their homes is still heavily armed. The Korean War, between 1950 and 1953, left the Korean peninsula divided and deeply impoverished. South Koreaball had a GDP per capita lower than that of many African countryballs. South Koreaball was poor, irrelevant, hungry and sad. Following the Korean War, Sovietball and USAball supported rival dictatorships - Kim Il-Sung in the North, and Syngman Rhee, later Park Chung-hee (father of former president Park Geun-hye), in the South. Both countryballs began a process of rebuilding and industrialization. Initially, North Koreaball was ahead of his sibling, but eventually South Koreaball eclipsed her brother and became one of the Four Asian Tiger economies. By the late 1980s, the military dictatorship was replaced by a democracy. In 1988, North Koreaball boycotted South Koreaball's Olympic Games in Seoul. They marched under a united Korean flag in 2018 though, giving it hope that their brother might be cured and his life turned around. Together with enemy Japanball, South Koreaball had the 2002 World Cup. In 2015, they had the Gwangju Universiade and planning to have the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang (is gonna have live vr) and on December 9 2016, The 18th president impeachment was be passed. and March 10, 2017, Park Geun-hye was removed from office as President of South Korea (just like how Dilma Rousseff was removed from office as President of Brazil in early 2016). Today, this countryball is one of the largest economies in the world and a manufacturing giant. What's more, South Koreaball has achieved this by having few natural resources, so much so that it is the fourth largest importer of oil in the world. But how has the countryball managed to promote this change? Simple: prioritizing the education of its population to the point that the country eradicated illetracy still in 1960, making major economic reforms that brought investments of several countryballs (with increased market freedom and greatly reducing the bureaucracy) and investing heavily in technology. South Koreaball now spends their days doing K-Pop, and (sometimes) cosmetic surgery. South koreaball also does stuff on their phone a lot. Samsung, LG, Daewoo, Hyundai, KIA, Ssangyong, Lotte (Korea), and Doosan is one of the main companies famous in the world, and Samsung especially is currently covering the electronical market. South Koreaball made miraculous development in the 20th century, and still continues to make rapid growth (about 3.4% a year). It is predicted that South Koreaball may become richer and more powerful than Japanball in about five-to-eight years. South Koreaball also ranks as the most innovative country (by Bloomberg), and is currently sharing the crown with Japanball as one of the most advanced countryballs in Asia and the world. In 2018, it hosted the olympics. His relations with North Koreaball is improving, they talked a few times and agreed to end the war. in June, he joined the FIFA World Cup and managed to surprise the entire world by defeating Germanyball 2-0! Flag Colors Main Colors Emblem Colors Relationships Friends (친구 Chin-Gu) * Sakhaball - my cousin that gave me his mammoth dna! also my k-pop group visited his clay once. * Argentinaball - Yes I do! Messi Is The Best! * Australiaball - We don't like hunting whales. Beautiful beach and also helped us in Korean War. * Brazilball - Good friend from South America but he speaks Portuguese, a lot of Koreans live in his clay. Fellow G20 member and impeachment brother, I know what happened to us. BTW I defeated Germanyball for yuo. * Turkeyball - Distant cousin rooting from Altaic ancestors. Long ago, we were geographically neighboring countries and stood up against China. But why are you so far away now?. Well, we still sharing Altaic language. He also helped me in Korean War. And he played me in both his World Cup appearances (7-0 never forget!). * Canadaball - Likes hockey and marijuana. Helped us in Korean war. Blue jays!!! * Chileball - Truly amazing fruits are grown here. * Franceball - Helped me! * Germanyball - Role Model. Learned his constitutional laws when writing our own. He of supportings me when I reunify. If capitalist Germany can win, then I can! BUT I DESTROYINGS YOU IN FOOTBALL! NO TROPHY FOR YUO! ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ! * Hong Kongball - King of the 80s, doesn't like mainland China but I don't care, we have $$$. * Indiaball - Land of dancing and engineers. They like Samsung. * Indonesiaball - They like military and we like it too (He also love my Submarine ❤). He also is part of the Big Kpop fans in the world for some groups of Indonesian Teenagers perform dance cover of my kpop songs. WAY TO GO INDONESIABALL!!! * Iraqball - Likes my Mobile phones and cars. * Norwayball - He helped me and provided medical support during war. We of friends now and I give him some K9 Howitzers. He is of dominating Pyeongchang Olympics! Nordic OP, of nerfings please! * Lebanonball - I help him rebuild with UN operations. * Malaysiaball - Drinking not allowed. Beautiful country with many islands. Also you love my dramas and give a good services to my people in your clay. Now its my turn to treat you like the way you treated me. * Mexicoball - Latin music & passionate people. Sabor a Mi ~~ * Mongoliaball - We share some blood due to invasion in history. (Genghis Khan) Our people have far much similar appearance than Chinaball (deservedly)(Thank God) * Kazakhbrick - Thank you for the hospitality and kindness you showed to our Forced migrants by Sovietball. * Philippinesball - Both hate communism. good vacation place to relax and learn English. He's good at speaking English. (but he nosebleeds a lot) But too much drugs and illegals. We never forget battle of Yultong in Korean war. Was my friend. Sent me lots of soldiers to beat Chingchongball. Now I'm also providing his new military equipments like KM-250, KM-450 trucks, FA-50's, KAAV-7's Marine APC's and the Missile-guided HDF Frigates for his AFP modernization (Maybe in the future I would sell my K1A1 or K-21 tanks to him to boost his Tank capabilities!). So yuo removed IS terrorists? 잘 했어! I gib yuo aid now to help yuo recover. Right my friend? HE IS ALSO MY NO. 1 KPOP FAN! Many residents of Philippinesball listen to MOST of our KPOP Artists such as BTS, Momoland, Blackpink, Weki Meki, Wanna One and many more Kpop artists and some watch Kdrama! NICE ONE PHILIPPINESBALL!!! Will yuo stop comparing Nancy to Liza Soberano?! * Polandball - Similar history as us. Yay! Happy 100th Independence day Poland! * Romaniaball - He used of beings friends with my evil brother when he was Commie, and now that he into capitalism he could tellings me his weaknesses and help me defeat him. * Russiaball - Since 2018, Moon Jae-in and Vladimir Putin met each other. But please stop supporting Chinaball in the Huawei crisis. But good thing his friend North Koreaball is (mostly) okay. * Saudi Arabiaball - Good friend with USAball. Helped him with desalination plants. He gave us much oil, but... what did Canada do to you? * Thailandball - Awesome destination for vacation. friendly people. Also she loved my Korean Drama and my Kpop Songs. And yuo can into several K-pop groups! * Tringapore - Fought in Korean War. Beautiful diverse city and we are very similar in several things in modern day.... * UKball - Father of my best friend. Sent second most troops in Korean War. He has been in my country before. * Vaticanball - I of welcome you, Pope-nim! He made one of my priest a saint! Current President Moon Jae-in is of Roman Catholic faith! * Swedenball - The creator of Minecraft! gib geometry dash. * USAball - Who saved me at 1951. After father died, America took me and I was under his care. Taught me capitalism. Helps keep North Korea in check. Helped me big time in Korean war. (lets play some video games) * Netherlandsball - GIB ME EDM! Neutral (보통) Po-tong * Vietnamball - ROK army participated in Vietnamese war. Tied economically. Strong country and only going to get stronger. 90% friendly people. Don't of care if he of commie. Am apologize for my role in your war. In memory, I make statues. Since 2018, I helped yuor soccer! Our relationship is start to getting better. * North Koreaball (Formerly...?) - FAKE KOREA!! Death to Kim Jung-Un. A day will come... HEAD ON SPIKE!!!!! U OF NOT TRUE KOREA!!!! I AM!!!!! But beings serious, brother. 2018 Olympics can gib us chance for normal talks. Wait, did yuo invite my president to "talk"? THAT IS INCREDIBLE, although I hope it is to improve relations brother. I hope though I wouldn't reunify under your control (That means I would be dead then and would be under communism) Will into not happenings though. But we can into friends I guess. Also thanks for changing into our time zone and thanks of removing nukes. Moon Jae-in and Kim Jung-Un had nice talk at border. He is of first leader of North Korea to step on border of South Korea since Korean War. I hope we can talk again. * Angolaball - Hey! HEY! Why do yuo use my taegeuk for yuor air force insignia?? Maybe it's an honour I don't know?! * Iranball - Values science. Now he is back into religion. Helped North Korea build nukes and missiles. But USAball doesn't like him. Tehran road in Seoul/ Seoul road in Tehran. * Mexicoball - Defeated me!! But can into defeating Krautland * Israelcube- He and I have similar situations, with unfriendly neighbors. BUT HIM ATTACKINGPALESTINEBALL IS LIKE EMPIRE OF JAPANBALL TORTURING US! STOP IT! * Syriaball - He likes Fake Korea. Though he also enjoys watching our K-dramas. As long as I am friends with North Koreaball, I am friends with him. I am also friends with his best friend. * Taiwanball - I see her as a friend, but she see me more as a rival. She's still a little upset at me for recognizing Chinaball. WHY????? YUO LOVE MY KOREAN DRAMAS AND K-POP. I HAVE TAIWANESE IN K-POP GROUP! I hope we will into better relationship soon though, you seem nice.. BUT HOMOSEX DETECTED YIKES!!!! * Japanball - We have been sharing culture. Also, yuor language is closer to Korean and Altaic. We also both enjoy football and hosted World Cup together in 2002, and are one of my biggest K-pop fan and yuo can into K-pop, BUT YUO MUST AND WILL RECOGNIZE FATHER'S DEATH! AS LONG AS MY COMFORT WOMEN SURVIVORS ARE OF ALIVE, OUR WAR CRIMES RECOGNITION MOVEMENT IS STRONK! Wat?? Yuo already apologized? Well WE WANT REAL APOLOGY!! '''IT ANNOYS ME WHEN OUTSIDE MEDIA SAY JAPAN'S RULE HAS HELPED US! '''THEY OF NOT KNOWINGS WHAT 35 YEARS OF BRUTAL COLONIZATION IS LIKE! '''THAT'S A HUGE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND GERMANY!! YOU INVADED OUR COUNTRY FOR 800 YEARS, BUT THE CUBS LIKE YOU ARE FAR WORSE THAN CHINA! Recognize that your war criminal enterprises have forcibly recruited our people! 아이고!!! I WILL ALSO NEVER, EVER FORGET 1592 YUOR 임진왜란 INVASION!!!! YOU ALSO DON’T REMOVE RISING SUN FLAG! STOP USING FOR SELF-DEFENSE FORCE! REMOVE RISING SUN FLAG! Enemies (적 Jeok) * Empire of Japanball - '''I Hate You With Passion. Invaded Us. Colonized Us. Abused Us. Raped Us. Forever Hated. This Of Where 'Comfort Women' Started! YOU HAVE EVEN TRIED TO DESTROY THE SPIRIT OF ME!!! The Detailed Explanation Is Omitted. F**KF**KF**K IT’S THE WORST IN THE WORLD EVER!!!!!! EVEN WORSE THAN FAKE NORTH KOREA!!!! * Chinaball - THE FREAKING ASSHOLE IS GOING TO MAKE THE WORLD EXPLODE IF HE DOES NOT SHUT UP ABOUT HUAWEI! YOU ALSO CAUSE TONS OF POLLUTION, MAKING ME SUFFER, AND SAY IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT!!! SCREW OFF YOU PERVERTED NUT!! GET YOURSELF TOGETHER BLIND EYES! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW RUDE AND SELFISH YOU ARE! CANADA AND USA IS DEALING WITH YOU BECAUSE YOU SPIED ON THEM! * Baymax - THAT FREAKING JERK!!! He has no respect for me, for he contradicts my traditions like the rising sun images and repackaged film parts for korean audiences in Big Hero 6 to dilute the Japanese-ness that are causing ire for my people. he ruins my KPOP moments, steals all my vehicles and Blows thing up! Like what the frick is his problem? I'm also so tired of him talking shit about me all the time and never give us time to spend with Japanball, my provinceballs, my Cityballs and I! 씨*놈아미친*끼!!!! * Puerto Ricoball (only in music) - YUO SURPASSED GANGNAM STYLE!! Is still better than Despacito. Anyway we friends but rivals in music. * Sovietball - COMMIE!!! YUO AGREED INVADE ME! YUO MADE MY NORTH SIDE BECOME EVIL!! AND MY EVIL BROTHER TRIED TO ANSCHLUSS ME! REMOVE SHIBAL VODKA! 1991 BEST YEAR OF MY LIFE ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ!!! FAK YUO 빨갱이!!!!!!!! BURN IN HELL!!! But still, said no to Kim 47 times, which I think you should have keep doings. * South Sudanball - Why are you starting Military Cooperation with North Koreaball. Big mistake, baby country. What, your worry of getting aschluss’d by him? * Talibanball - REMOVE TERRORISTS! Never Forget 2007!! Kidnaps my missionaries and kills two of them! 아이고!!! * Italyball - Hahaha, we are your thieves since the 2002 World Cup! BURN IN HELL YOU PIZZA IDIOT!! How to draw (그리는 방법) Drawing a South Koreaball is complicated; # Draw a circle. # Draw a circle center like in the Yin - Yang without the circles. The top is red, the bottom is blue like the pepsi thing. # Draw these black trigramms (clockwise, from up-left): ☰, ☵, ☲, and ☷ (Three, Five, Four, Six) # Draw the eyes and you are finished. # (optional) Draw South Koreaball with a computer playing kpop music videos or anything related to Milo and/or anything related to James Reid Family(가족) 's military.]] Parents/Guardians * Gojoseonball - Ancestor * Jinball (Korea) - Ancestor * Goguryeoball - Ancestor * Baekjeball - Ancestor * Gayaball - Ancestor * Sillaball - Ancestor * United Sillaball - Ancestor * Balhaeball - Ancestor * Goryeoball - Great-grandfather * Joseonball - Grandfather * Korean Empireball - Father * Empire of Japanball - Vicious Adoptive Father * USAball - Adoptive Father Siblings * North Koreaball - Twin Brother Children * Jeju-doball - Daughter Relatives * Jilinball - Cousin * Heilongjiangball - Cousin * Liaoningball - Cousin * Mongoliaball - Cousin * Primorskyball - Cousin (But Now Russians Live In There) * Inner Mongoliaball - Cousin * Sakhaball - Cousin * Turkeyball - Distant Cousin Administrative Divisions(지역) * Seoulball - First child and Capital city. He is globally known. * Incheonball - Second child and have 2nd best national airport, Incheon Airport. * Busanball - Third child, Busan has nice beach and Department store. * Daejeonball - Fourth child and Sejong city! * Ulsanball - Fifth child and makes nice cars and ships, too. Next to Busanball * Daeguball- Sixth child and really, really hottest in South Korea. * Gwangjuball - Asia's Democracy Sanctuary. Pray for 5.18 democracy movement. * Dokdoball- Clean, Rich area. Is of not Japan. *ROK Armed Forcesball - South Koreaball's military, ROK Armed Forcesball protects him from evil worst Korea menace (AKA my evil brother) Quotes(인용문) *"Aigo!!"(아이고!!) - Argg!! *"Hwayting!"(화이팅) - Fighting! or Cheer up! (used as a phrase to boost things up) *"Manse!"(만세) - To boost morale, in conjunction with "Korea" ("daehanmingug manse") it equals "God bless America" or "Vive la France". Means 'Myriad of Years'. However it is commonly translated as"Hooray!" *"Annyeonghaseyo"(안녕하세요) - Hello *"Yeolgong!"(열공!) - Study hard! *"khkhkhkh"(ㅋㅋㅋㅋ) Used instead of "lol", Snorting *"Shibal!!"(시바!! or 씨발!!) - same word as "f**k". *"Jotgatne!!"(좆같네! or X같네!) - Damn it *"Gwiyomi"(귀요미) - Cutie (same to Kawaii) *"Ppalgaengyee"(빨갱이) - Calling North Koreaball (or any commie) in the lowest way *"Ssi"(-씨) - Respectful way to call someone's name. Used at the end of the name like ( : Of course, America-ssi!) *"Nim"(-님) - Similar to "Ssi" but used for higher honorific form. *"U-Wa" (우와!) - Wow! *"Ne" (네) - Yes *"Bbo bbo" (뽀뽀) - Light kiss Gallery(사진첩) RIMG6042.png 48bGDvw.png|credit from GeorgiusNL 1b271ccfa0ea728dc070518fe3c8b89aba3680cd hq.jpg East_Asia.png IMG 9530.JPG South Korea vic.png Is This The End PT2.png B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn Korea won to Germany.png North_Korea_Stole_the_Precious_Thing.png|North Korea stole the precious thing 2018 kr vs gm.png I miss you.png Both_Koreas_Winter_Olympics.jpg|Both Koreas have learnt to settle their differences for the duration of the Olympics 大韓民國 Republic of Korea 대한민국.png 나의_꿈_my_dream.png Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png Those_were_the_days_by_tringapore-d7m5cq2.png V9JwjWw.png Koreas.png MapOfSouthKorea2017.jpg 10366158 946785488672429 4079110175539477751 n.png|ALL is Kumquat! Unification_isn't_for_all_(HAPPY_GERMAN_UNITY_DAY!).png 12246594 1111093522241624 251863899523918082 n.jpg|Four Asian Tigers Korea & Poland pepsi.png Natural Order Ruined.png SouthKoreaMap.png SIKYe5N.png The iMurica!!.gif Reddit_icisimousa_The_Murder_of_Japan.png B7RPul6.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Korea_Army.png Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png 맥주Beer.png ABfRm4M.png 0RSm19f.png 28bw7iw2298x.png Unnamed-0.png 15977882 682479198578726 4635609927998926443 n.png Recognized.png South Koreaball province map.jpg|this is the Polandball province map of South Koreaball. Daejeonball wantings love.jpeg|South Koreaball hanging out with Seoulball Korea's History|This image shows most of Korea's historical countryballs. South Koreaball next to Unified Koreaball CFhuQJb.png Europe and East Asia.png Germany Playing Starcraft.png Tea Time.png|I also want to kill Clay, and Clay now also want to drink tea with Japanball 190487 615007138526883 66576032 n.png Timeline of Korea.png Korea.gif Japan's Dream.png China and Korea play a game.png North Koreaball an South Korea sodas.png G3lhIR1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Sele_Polandball.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Tumblr nm4dfahQgE1szo7eyo1 1280.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Borders of Countries.png South Korea IS BEST.png I5jhlJO.png VdW6N0p.png BdAwLb3.png R7a460evk0301.png 4ugluopwehvz.png 28vigr0ndeuz.png April_Summit_Korea.png A Brief History of Mordern Korea.png Images of South Koreaball's subdivisions Reunification korea.jpg Coffee 커피 가비차 珈琲茶.png Daily Routine in Asia.png Those were the days by tringapore-d7m5cq2.png CAWxBxM.png Korean War.png The Phone Maniac.png South Koreaball province map.jpg Bg0skeX.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png Sd06SiH.png N3nWRMn.png ToiletLand.jpg S6ukqVN.png Vo0XLbD.png SUFEkwg.png VoNkUek.png 6월 항쟁 1.png 5ePeOCz.png JHqrPLJ.png Tron.png Super Asians.png War Flags.png Bad Behavior.png Is Op Delicious.png Japan's Writing System.png South Koreaball Owerwatch.png Country-balls-internet-behaviour-2-porn-edition.png nso.png kkkk.png W5gpwhlgrnd11.png Tzq7ptb9dcs11.png 2018PyeongchangWinterOlympics(Countryballs).png Links *Facebook page }} es:Corea del Surball it:Corea del Sudball ko:대한민국공 pl:South Koreaball pt:Coreia do Sulball ru:Южная Корея zh:韩国球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:East Asia Category:South Koreaball Category:Koreaball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Sushi Removers Category:Confucianist Category:Shamanist Category:Republic Category:UNball Category:Rich Category:G20 Category:Olympic Host Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:OECD Members Category:Communist Removers Category:Christian Category:Buddhist Category:World Cup Host Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Protestant Category:Burger Lovers Category:Red Blue White Black Category:Pacific Ocean